1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration eliminating devices providing three point suspension employing a combination of fluid assemblies for self-centering the load being supported.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to support loads on fixed structure by means of resilient pads such as compressed rubber, cork, rubberized diaphragms or the like. Usually, these latter elements are captured in a frame which is then secured between the load and the supporting structure so that the device will flex or decrease vibration and shock when applied loads are transmitted to the cargo or product being supported. Furthermore, it has been current practice to combine several of such devices so that multiple point suspension is derived. However, it is the usual practice to employ four or two point suspension but it is not the general case to use an odd number of suspension points. Furthermore, although the prior art elements are flexible and composed of shock absorbing materials, they only partially reduce the amount of vibration and it is sometimes difficult to adjust or pressurize the elements to a desired degree of softness to completely eliminate vibration. Examples of the prior art shock absorbing systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,476,340; 3,545,706 and 2,232,456. Although these prior mounting systems are operable for their intended purposes, it is to be noted that the prior art references show angular suspensions for the load being carried but that four or two point suspensions are employed only for securing the opposite ends of the load. Also, it is to be noted that the shock absorbing elements are relatively rigid and do not employ adjustment means for determining their degree of compressive loading. Furthermore, the prior art devices employ vibration suppressing mounts which are at angles other than perpendicular to the horizontal and which do not provide for a three point suspension system.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide for a more efficient vibration eliminating suppression system than the prior art devices can offer. Such a need also encompasses such a requirement for self-centering the load on the shock mounting system without restraints so that installation is simplified as well as suspension efficiency increased.